


Good Morning, Honey

by ksanta



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Morning Sex, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksanta/pseuds/ksanta
Summary: Laxus and Natsu waking up together. Just an ordinary day of fluff.





	Good Morning, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really old but I decided to post it either way. It's already in my FF.net profile under the same name.  
> Enjoy~

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was pink. Lot's of fluffy pink. And it was hairy. It took some time for his brain to jump-start and remark if it was hairy then it must be hair. And if it was pink it must be pink hair. And pink hair meant his boyfriend.   
Content with the conclusion the blond snuggled next to his warm lover, his nose buried in that pink hair. Their boxer-clad bodies were glued so close together they were indistinguishable from one another.  
Some time later he sluggishly noticed his boyfriend's twitching limbs, a sure sign he would be waking up soon. Something childish in him made him close his eyes and pretend to be still asleep.  
He felt the head tucked under his move, hair tickling his nose. After some more little movements his, now awake, lover seemed to have found his place. The blond was considering opening his eyes when he felt something on his cheek. After a while he identified it as fleeting touches. His boyfriend was exploring his face.   
The fingers moved up, going over his cheekbones and over his eyelids, gently gliding over them and then sliding down his nose. The fingers grew slower when they reached his lips. They calmly explored the area around his lips, and ghosted over said lips. The blond felt his lover's hand retract and kept himself from frowning at the loss.  
He felt their bed dip with the pink haired male's movement and a butterfly kiss was placed on his lips. When he felt the other's lips descending on his again he quickly rolled over and straddled the surprised pink haired man.   
“Good morning, honey. What were you doing?” the blond smirked looking down at his slightly embarrassed boyfriend.  
“N-Nothing much. Just, you know, exploring and stuff.”  
“Exploring huh?”   
Leaning down Laxus caught his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss.  
Because of the blond’s actions Natsu could now feel his boyfriend’s morning wood. Without interrupting their kiss Natsu rolled them both over, so he was the one straddling the blond.   
“Good morning to you, too.” He rolled his hips, rubbing their erections together.  
“It is good, indeed.” Laxus smirked and rolled them over once again, taking the covers with him and covering them both.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it?


End file.
